Not What it Seems
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A Swan Princess AU. Judy goes missing and is presumed dead! Nick is beside himself as he tries to find her much to everyone's pity but he refuses to give up hope. Meanwhile, Bellwether unexpectedly escapes from prison, could she have something to do with Judy's disappearance?
1. This is My Idea of Fun? Love?

This is My Idea of Fun…? Love…?

It shouldn't have happen, but it did. A fox who was once a scheming con-artist became her partner on the police force. Judy Hopps had never once imagined that she could gain such a loyal and trustworthy friend despise the fact he tricked her when they first met. They were rivals, pure and simple. After all, a fox and a rabbit were enemies since ancient times and it stuck when the two had a battle of wits against each other during the Night Howler case. But through it all the two saw how alike they really were and a friendship grew between them.

Judy was driving their squad car as Nick of course sucked on a pawpsicle courtesy of his old partner in crime, Finnick. The bunny found herself staring at her partner with a fondness she never thought she could feel toward someone.

Even with his shades on, Nick could tell his partner was staring at him much to his delight but he knew they had a job to do right now and stated, "I know I'm good looking to look at, Fluff but you need to keep your eyes on the road."

Judy felt flustered and went back to watching the road as she stammered, "D-Don't be ridiculous, Nick! Why would I stare at you? You're not that interesting anymore."

He let out a laugh, "What does that mean, Carrots?" he took off his shades.

"I'll have you know that you were much more interesting as a con-artist."

"Oh really?" he lifted a brow in amusement.

"Yes." She stated matter-of-factually, "Ever since you became a police officer, you've gotten boring."

"Ha! And whose fault is that?! You're the one that practically begged for me to join!"

"I didn't beg! Sure I was eager, but never to the point of pleading." She kept her head high while driving.

"Well… if you want me to go back to a life a crime, all you have to do is say the word."

She turned her head for a moment and declared, "You know that's not what I want!"

"Then what do you want?" he smirked.

"I don't know! Now stop being so smug!" she fumed and went back to patrolling.

Silence followed afterwards and it stayed that way for the longest time in the car that it made Judy feel guilty and started apologizing, "I didn't mean to lose my cool on you, I just… I'm struggling with some things right now."

Nick gently replied, "That doesn't surprise me in the least bit. You've been working too hard recently. You deserve a break."

"But I don't want a break! I need to stay on the job to help the city!"

"Carrots, even police officers need a little rest every once and awhile."

"You forget, Nick, I'm not like other officers."

"Oh I know that, Carrots. I've known that since we first met. And speaking of our first meeting, did you know that today is the anniversary of when we solved the Night Howler case?"

She gasped, "That's today?! I completely forgot!"

He chuckled, "Makes sense, you've been so stressed out that your poor bunny brain couldn't keep it in."

She frowned and sighed, "Maybe you're right… maybe I have been working too hard."

"Let's request some vacation time from the Chief when we get back."

She smiled at him, "I'd like that."

Once they had finished their patrol, they drove back to the ZPD and as they were going in, they noticed the main hallway was dark and that Clawhauser's desk was deserted. Both Nick and Judy were confused by this. The fox checked his cellphone clock and showed Judy that it wasn't quitting time yet. The rabbit grew more concern as they slowly went closer to the desk and she called out.

"Ben? Anyone here?"

Then suddenly the lights came back on and every officer of the ZPD appeared out of their hiding places and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Both of the smaller officers gawked at this and Ben appeared before them with a giant cake that said 'Happy Anniversary' on it with mini figures of Judy and Nick at the top. The cheetah squealed, "Happy Anniversary!"

Nick and Judy exchanged stunned looks when seeing their co-workers' smiling faces and applause rang out.

Judy stammered out, "Wh…what? What's all this?"

Chief Bogo then came up to them with a slight smile on his face, "I would think that two of my best officers would know a celebration when they see one."

"Heh, good one Chief." Nick commented.

The cape buffalo stated, "But seriously, this is a momentous occasion. Hopps, if you and Wilde hadn't found the truth about the savage predators, Bellwether would have succeeded in her plot. It's a hard truth to admit but the city would still be in turmoil to this day had you two not stepped in. The ZPD would have fallen from grace trying to protect _every_ mammal, predator and prey alike… And for that you have my everlasting thanks." He beamed at them.

The fox and rabbit smiled back with Judy nearly crying in joy and had to wipe away the tears. Nick smirked at her before addressing their boss, "I think I speak for the both of us that is high praise coming from you, sir."

Bogo simply nodded.

Clawhauser declared, "Come on! Let's cut this cake!" setting the cake down at his desk and held the knife out for the guests of honor.

Nick motioned to Judy, "Carrots, will you do the honors?"

Judy took the knife and then took Nick's paw for them to both touch it, stating, "Together."

They held the knife together and stepped up the step-ladder provided for them and managed to cut the cake in sync.

Ben awed at the sight while holding his camera phone up to capture the moment. He thought, _I'll have to do this again at their wedding to see if it's the same way! That would be so sweet!_

Everyone around them cheered as cake slices were passed around. Slowly everyone begin to mingle with some of officers such as Fangmeyer, Wolford and Higgins were asking Nick and Judy for the details of Night Howler case and how they managed to catch Bellwether in the act.

Nick gestured dramatically, "Well luckily yours truly went to the finest acting school there was or else Hopps wouldn't have been able to convince the sheep to reveal her plan."

Judy playfully pointed, "Excuse me?! All you had to do was play a savage predator, I had to make it look like I was in actual danger! I had a much harder role!"

"Ah, but it takes a true actor to keep in character no matter what! Do you have any idea how disgusting it was to taste that deer mannequin?!" he made a gag and added, "In fact just remembering that makes me want to wash my taste buds." he headed for the punch bowl nearby.

Fangmeyer commented to Judy, "You two must have a lot of fun while on patrol."

The bunny giggled, "Oh we do."

Wolford mentioned, "That's really impressive. Especially since you guys bust a lot of criminals at the same time."

Judy proudly said, "And that's why we make a great team. We're comfort around each other while staying committed to our job."

Fangmeyer questioned, "Ever thought of taking your partnership to the next level?"

Judy felt herself going warm all over from her feet to her ears and slowly said, "The thought has crossed my mind… but it all depends if he wants the same thing."

Higgins motioned, "You should ask him right now."

Fangmeyer agreed, "It's the perfect time to ask him."

Wolford said, "Everyone knows of how well you two get along that it would be shocking that you don't end up together."

Higgins added, "The Chief may not show it but even he wants you two to be happy together."

Fangmeyer and Wolford nodded their heads with the wolf stating, "Clawhauser already has wedding decorations at the ready."

Judy gawked at her fellow officers' words. She then quickly looked over to where Nick was who was drinking punch while mingling some more with their co-workers. He saw her looking and gave off his trademark smirk that always made her knees buckle, not that she would ever tell him that. That settle it for her, she was going to go right up to him and ask him out on a date. She started walking over to him while Fangmeyer, Wolford, and Higgins watched on in anticipation.

The Chief joined them shortly and inquired, "Is Hopps finally going to take the plunge?"

The tigeress replied, "She is."

They kept watching as the rabbit slowly made her way to her favorite fox. Her heart pounded with every step of the way. And just as she was about to get closer, she overhear what Nick was telling Snarlov, Delgato, and Francine.

"…Of course, Carrots and I are good friends! And I want nothing more than to keep it that way!"

Judy skidded to a halt when hearing that and her heart dropped like an anvil. She thought dismally, _Is that all he sees us as? As friends, and nothing more?_ She had to muster all her strength to not cry. Before she could be seen she quickly turned around and went to the Chief much to the concern of Fangmeyer, Wolford, and Higgins.

"Sir, I would like to request some vacation time."

Bogo raised a brow in confusion, "For you and Wilde, Hopps?"

"No. Just me, sir."

"Oh. Well if that's what you want, Hopps, I will allow you two weeks vacation time."

"That's more than enough, thank you, sir. With your permission, may I go home to pack?"

The cape buffalo's face grew in concern, "It's your party, Hopps, but I assume you would want to let Wilde know of your plans."

"He already knows that I was planning to take time off." she saluted, "I'll see you in two weeks, sir." and went without another word.

Nick had seen the exchange between Judy and Bogo and now Judy was leaving. He went up to the Chief and asked, "Where's Judy going?"

"She's going home to pack for her two week vacation."

Nick ended up shouting out for all to hear, "SHE'S WHAT?!" and he ran after the bunny.

Clawhauser slowly went up to Bogo and questioned, "Should we do something?"

The Chief of police shook his head, "This is something Hopps and Wilde have to figure out for themselves."

Ben went straight to his desk to check his computer monitor that had different screens of where the department's hidden cameras were at and one of them showed the parking lot where a fox officer had caught up to a bunny officer.

* * *

"Carrots!" Nick called out, "Stop!"

Judy stopped but she didn't face him.

Nick demanded, "Why did you ask Bogo for vacation time by yourself? I thought we were supposed to go together!"

"And what exactly is your definition of togetherness, Nick?" Judy turned her head to the side.

"What? Carrots, what are you getting at?"

Judy faced him with a glare, "I'm talking about us, Nick! What are we?!"

"What… are we?" he said, feeling perplexed, not sure what his partner was saying, "We're friends, aren't we?"

Her face sagged, "Yes… I guess we are…" she said with sadness in her tone, "And that's all we'll ever be…"

"Carrots…?"

She held her paw up, "Please… I need to be alone right now…" and she turned away from him again.

He felt anger rising within him, "Well, fine! Go on your vacation without me! I won't care! After all, I'm always saying that you can't let anybody get to you! And I'm certainly not going to let you get to me, Officer Fluff!" He turned around in a huff and ran back inside.

Judy looked back and flashbacks of him leaving the press conference filled her mind. A part of her wanted to go after him but the emotional side of her was refusing.

She reasoned, _It's just too confusing to be around him right now… I need to spend some time away to figure out if I can move past my feelings to him… Our friendship and partnership is on the line if I can't do that…_ With a solemn expression on her face, she went on.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yeah, I know I need to get to my other works but this suddenly popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it out. Combining these two movies just work so well for these characters!**_


	2. Nick Loses his Partner

Nick sat in the cubicle he shared with Judy at the ZPD but due to her being on vacation it was pretty lonely and boring. He went over the paperwork he had to complete in his partner's absence but he was distracted and kept looking to his partner's desk. He could recall all their fun moments together as they worked on cases and sometimes spent nights trying to crack them.

Clawhauser then came up to him with a box of donuts and offered him some. Nick politely refused.

Ben made a sympathetic look and went back out where he was met by the Chief.

"How's he faring?"

Clawhauser sighed, "As well as he can be, sir."

The cape buffalo simply nodded and went toward the cubicle and gently knocked getting the fox's attention.

Nick started, "I'm almost done, sir. I just have to write out the details to these last reports."

"Wilde, may I be blunt with you?"

Nick slightly smiled and quipped, "You're always blunt with me, sir. But please, tell me what's on your mind."

Bogo sighed in exasperation before getting closer and stated, "Look Wilde, what happen between you and Hopps, I can't help but feel responsible for that."

Nick lift his brow in confusion, "How so, sir?"

"Come on, Wilde it's no secret that you and Hopps share something that other officers with partners don't have."

The fox felt himself going warm and avoided eye contact, "I… I'm not sure by what you mean, sir…"

"Wilde, I talked with Fangmeyer, Higgins, and Wolford and they told me that Hopps was planning on asking you out at the party."

Nick looked up at the large mammal with a gawk and uttered, "What…?"

"It's true. Then something happen where she decided she had to leave and then you two ended up having an argument. I talked with Snarlov, Delgato, and Trunkby and they told me what you told them and I put two and two together."

Nick remembered that moment. He went to the punch bowl and ended up in a conversation with Francine, Daniel, and Harry about their friends doing embarrassing things to them and Nick jumped in by telling them all the times that Judy pulled fast ones on him but always was a good sport about it. Making him say.

 _"_ _I may hate the things she did to me but I can never stay mad at her, not with that cute face of hers…" he smirked, "But don't tell her I said that, you know how uptight she gets when someone calls her that."_

 _Delgato questioned, "So you think you'll stay together for a very long time?"_

 _"_ _Of course! Carrots and I are good friends! And I want nothing more than to keep it that way!"_

The flashback ended and Nick gapped at the Chief.

Bogo said, "Hopps must've overheard you saying that, and it made her do what she did."

Nick muttered softly, "Carrots… I didn't know you felt that way… I dared not to hope… But this…" it all made sense now on what she was saying to him before she left. He moved his paws to cover his face and moaned, "Carrots… I'm so sorry…" He removed his paws and made a determined look, "I got to do something to prove to her that she is more than just a friend!"

Bogo nodded, "You do that, Wilde. I can't have my two best officers on the force unravel all because they refuse to tell their feelings to each other." he started to go.

Nick called out, "Chief!" the cape buffalo turned back to face him with the fox softly telling him, "Thank you…"

The Chief merely acknowledged his words and nodded before leaving.

Nick stared at his partner's desk again and said out loud, "When you come back, Carrots, you'll see how much you mean to me…"

* * *

Judy was back home in Bunnyburrow and as much as she enjoyed her family's company she felt empty inside and it did not go unnoticed.

Bonnie Hopps could see how upset her daughter was, much like when she was home after she gave up her badge during the Night Howler scare. She saw Judy sitting on the porch swing like a lump with her ears drooped down.

She went to her offspring and inquired, "Mind if I sit here too?"

Judy just nodded, not really paying attention.

Bonnie sat and slowly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Judy seemed to be in inner turmoil. She wanted to tell her mother her feelings toward Nick but at the same time she worried about being judged. After all, it was unheard of for a rabbit to fall in love with a fox. So she asked, "Mom, how would feel if I told you I had feelings for someone who was different from me?"

Bonnie questioned, "Different how, sweetie?"

Judy took a deep breath, "Like… he was a different species…" she let her mother process the information.

Bonnie gave off no emotion and merely said, "Oh."

Judy was surprised by her mother's lack of a reaction, "Mom, you did hear me, right? I said I had feelings for someone who was a different species from me."

"I heard. And frankly, I was wondering when it would happen."

Judy was confused and voiced, "Uh?"

"Judy… you were always different from your siblings when it came to goals in life. They all wanted to stay here and start families, but you wanted a career and a risky one at that. Your father and I worried for you day and night until finally you showed us just how capable you were to fulfill your dreams. We had hoped that you would settle down with a nice rabbit someday but in the end, you must decide of who you want for a spouse and we can't get in the way of that."

Her daughter gawked at her, "Mom… You're really okay with me to…?"

Bonnie took her paws and grasped them while looking straight into her daughter's eyes, "Judy, you have my undying support. And I promise to help you in whatever is going on between you and Nicholas."

Judy's eyes widen and sputtered, "But-but I never said it was-"

Bonnie smirked, "A mother knows these things… that and the fact whenever we call you, you always go off on how wonderful your partner is and that you seem to go into a haze."

Judy blushed, "I didn't think it was that obvious…"

Her mother chuckled, "That's usually how it is when someone is in love. They don't notice it but everyone else around them does."

The young doe slightly tittered, "I think you're right. My co-workers knew before I realized how far my feelings for Nick went." then she sighed, "Oh, Nick… You dumb fox, why did you have to say you just wanted to stay friends…"

"He told you that?"

"Well… not exactly…" and she recapped the events of the anniversary party.

Once the story was done, Bonnie commented, "It sounds like you caught him at a bad time. Maybe he does want to stay friends but also, he doesn't know that you want something more and you left without him still knowing."

"But shouldn't he feel the same? If we were truly meant for each other shouldn't we have those same exact feelings?"

"Sweetheart, mating rituals are different for every species. You know all about how a rabbit courts but as you are trying to pursue a fox, you need to consider how a fox finds his mate."

Judy gapped at this and uttered, "You're right, Mom… I've been so focused on what I wanted him to do to start a relationship… But maybe all this time…" she sighed deeply, "I'm such a dumb bunny…" she hugged her mother, "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie." as Bonnie embraced her back.

Once they let go, Judy stood up declaring, "I'm going to go to Gideon's shop, maybe he can help me how to go the next step in Nick and mine's relationship."

"That's a good idea." then she looked up to see dark clouds in the sky, telling her daughter, "But you better hurry, it looks like a storm is coming in."

Judy noticed too and said, "I'll be quick." and she ran off.

* * *

Judy entered the bakery as a chubby fox in an apron was at the counter putting price tags next to his creations.

"Gideon Grey." she said.

The fox looked up and smiled, "Judy Hopps, I heard you was home for the week, come to sample one of my tasty blueberry pies?"

She made a sad smile, "Some other time, Gideon, right now I need some advice."

"Oh gosh, well I can certainly try, but are you sure I should be the one to ask?"

"Trust me, you're perfect for the job. Because… I want to know about fox mating rituals."

Gideon stared at her with wide eyes and uneasily questioned, "A-are you trying to… I mean, I know your partner in the police department is a fox but I never thought that you would…"

Judy's cheeks tinted in pink as she expressed, "I know it's strange. But… Nick, he's… he's become so much more to me and I… I want to start a romantic relationship with him but I don't know how to do that since I'm not a vixen and I don't know how to properly court a fox."

Gideon was still stunned by the whole thing but seeing the love in Judy's eyes just now by mentioning her partner, he knew that she needed help to get the mammal she truly wants. He started, "Okay then. The first thing you need to know is that foxes mate for life."

Judy gawked at this.

Gideon chuckled, "Yup, not that different from rabbits, is it? That's why my family settled here in Bunnyburrow, to live a peace life even if we were still viewed as untrustworthy."

Judy's ears dropped thinking all the times that their parents warned her about foxes at a young age and of the judgments she had of Nick when they first met.

"But anyway, we foxes have to choose carefully when it comes to finding a mate. I'm still waiting for the day of when the right vixen comes along for me."

Judy smiled in understanding.

"Our mates have to be our soulmates no matter what."

This explain a lot for Judy and it made her feel guilty by assuming that Nick would want to start a relationship with her right away.

Suddenly a flash of lightning happen followed by a clash of thunder. Both Gideon and Judy looked outside to see rain pouring down while more lightning and thunder happened.

Gideon commented, "Looks like the storm started early, I better get you home."

"You don't have to do that."

"I should because it's too dangerous for you to walk back and…" his ears flatten, "I really want to make up for what I did you in the past…"

"Oh Gideon, no, it's okay."

"Please? It would make me feel better."

"Well… how can I say 'no' to that?"

He smiled and they went to his van that was parked out front. Gideon drove them as the rain pounded on the windshield. He told her, "For what it's worth, I hope everything works out for you and him."

"Aw, Gideon, thank you."

They drove on until suddenly there was a great jolt and a loud pop sound! Followed by the sound of air escaping, making the van come to a halt.

Gideon and Judy looked on in concern and quickly got out of the vehicle to the van's two front tires were punctured by glass!

"Aw, nuts!" Gideon exclaimed, "I just had those changed two weeks ago!"

Judy frowned at the glass, "Who would be careless enough to leave broken glass in the middle of the street! Not only is it a safety hazard but a litter violation… too…" she noticed a trial of glass leading away from the road, which she found to be suspicious and she wanted to investigate. She asked Gideon, "Can you call for a tow truck? I left my phone at home."

"Aw, shoot." he smacked his forehead, "I forgot my phone on the counter."

"Hmm, how's this, I'll go check out where this glass leads while you head for the Sheriff's station and get someone to help out with the van and to clear out this glass so no one else gets in the same situation as us."

"You got it." and he started walking up the road.

Judy followed the glass that led into some woods and she found the broken glass had ended by a bush. Suddenly her ears picked up the sound of hoofsteps approaching and she braced herself.

* * *

Nick was wrapping up for the day when suddenly his phone chimed and he saw Judy's picture. Hope had risen in him that his Carrots wanted to talk to him again and he quickly answered it. But to his disappointment and surprise, it wasn't Judy on the other end, but her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, what a nice surprise, but I thought it was Carr- uh, Judy that was calling."

Stu and Bonnie were giving off solemn expressions and that made Nick concern. "Is… something wrong?"

Stu suddenly burst into tears and Nick knew that was a bad sign and Bonnie looked like she hanging on by a thread as she said in the phone, "Nick, it's Judy. She's missing."

Nick didn't need to hear more; he rushed out of his cubicle and ran straight into the Chief's office who started to yell, "Wilde! How many times have I told you, you can't come here without my permissi-"

"It's Judy, sir. She's missing."

That made the cape buffalo go quiet as Nick lift the phone so he can see the two distraught rabbits, making Bogo to calmly said, "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, tell me everything."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Bogo and Nick along with Fangmeyer, Delgato, Mchorn, and even Clawhauser-who insisted on coming given how close he and Judy have been since her first day on the job-when they arrived at the Hopps residence and luckily there was enough room for the bigger mammals given the size of the Hopps clan but not much could be said for furniture and the large cops were force to stand.

The Sheriff and Gideon were there too reliving the events that lead to Judy's disappearance.

Gideon told the police officers, "Officer Hopps stopped at my pastry shop to ask for something," he briefly eyed Nick and continued, "but when the storm came I offered her a ride home. So we was driving along until suddenly the glass blew out my tires and we checked it out. Neither of us had our phones so we couldn't call for help and Jud- Officer Hopps wanted to see where the glass came from. So I went straight to the Sheriff and when we came back Officer Hopps was nowhere to be around and what was even stranger was that the glass was gone too!"

The Sheriff who was a pig, took over, "I had my boys search the entire area, but Judy Hopps was nowhere to be found. I had to inform her parents and of course we had to bring you in Chief Bogo, what with Officer Hopps one of your officers and that we could use your expertise in this case."

Stu was still crying on the side as Bonnie had to hold him and trying to keep him calm. Clawhauser also looked like he was about to cry but decided to keep himself busy by consoling Judy's parents by offering Stu tissues and comforting words to Bonnie like how Judy will be found or that she was strong and they will get through this.

Nick kept his emotionless mask on tight as he reminded himself to not let anyone see him looking vulnerable right now. Deep down he was frighten by all of this. His partner, his best friend, his Carrots was missing and he was desperate to find her but he had to wait until the Chief gave his orders much to his frustration.

Bogo said to the Sheriff, "Take us to the scene of Hopps' disappearance."

In moments, their squad cars were blinking lights as they stopped in the middle of the road. Nick rushed out and even though it was still raining, his night vision allowed him to see a great deal of their surroundings.

Bogo told Fangmeyer, Delgato, and McHorn, "Split up, and if you find Hopps, call in."

They stated, "Yes, sir!" and they took separate directions.

Bogo turned to his first fox officer and inquired, "How you holding up?"

"Fine, sir." he emotionlessly said, "Just tell me what to do."

"I was unsure if I should have brought you along but Hopps is your partner and you would know best on how to find her."

"I can try to sniff her out. I've memorized her scent by heart."

The Chief sighed, "Of course you have. Go ahead."

Nick lowered himself to the ground and started to sniff around. There was nothing but the smell of wet grass until he picked up a familiar fragrance.

 _Carrots…_

He kept following the scent that led him to the woods before stopping at a bush and that's when he picked up another scent that was familiar to him too but he couldn't place it. Then he saw muddy prints nearby and he had to take out his walkie-talkie, "Chief, you better check this out."

The cape buffalo was there in seconds and Nick pointed out to the prints in the ground.

Bogo commented, "There was a struggle here…"

They walked on, following where the struggle ended and it was close to a rushing creek. And to Nick's dismay they found something that belonged to Judy. It was her carrot recorder pen, and it was lying right on the shore almost next to the water. Nick picked it up and uttered, "Carrots…"

Bogo recognized the pen and eyed the creek assuming the worst, "Wilde, I know this will be hard for you, but it's possible that Hopps had to fight someone and she and the assailant ended up falling into the river together and…" he couldn't say the last word.

Nick gapped up at his chief, "Sir… you can't think…"

Bogo deeply sighed, "I'm sorry, Wilde but we must execute every possibility of what happen to Hopps even if it means…"

"Don't say it!" Nick snarled and clutched the pen closer to him.

But Bogo ignored him and stated, "That she's gone…"

"NO!" Nick cried out with tears running down his face and his knees gave out, falling down on all fours while repeating, "Carrots… Carrots… Carrots…" and let out a huge sob, "JUDY!" while lightning flashed and thunder clashed behind him.


	3. Captivity

Judy was laying on a hard floor as she muttered in her sleep, "Nick… Nick…" Suddenly a loud bang startle her out of her sleep making her shout out, "NICK!"

She panted for a bit but once she calmed down she noticed her surroundings and gasped as she recognized where she was. She was in one of quarantine cells of Cliffside Asylum.

 _How did I get here?_ she asked herself then she recalled the last thing she remembered.

 _Judy was bracing herself as the hoofsteps got closer and then she saw him. Doug. One of Bellwether's associates that the ZPD was unable to find after the capture of his boss. Judy immediately went into action as she tried to apprehend him but he wasn't alone as his two buddies, Jesse and Woolter grabbed her from behind and he grabbed for her carrot pen and placed it on the ground next to the creek._

That was the last thing Judy saw before getting conk out and falling into a deep sleep.

The bunny then realized she felt something on her neck and it seemed like it was collar of some kind.

There was a buzz and the main door opened. Judy half expected Lionheart to appear like he did during the Night Howler case only to find to her shock of another mayor that ruled Zootopia for some time.

Dawn Bellwether stopped in front of Judy's cell with a smug look on her face.

"Surprise to see me again, Officer Hopps?"

Judy shouted out while pressing herself against the glass, "But how is that possible?! You're supposed to be in a maximum security prison!"

"Well I was until I given a golden opportunity to escape!"

"The ZPD would be made aware of this! There's no way you could've just escaped in a less than a day!"

Dawn evilly chuckled, "As always your detective skills serve you well, Officer Hopps, and it's one of the main reasons I'm letting you still be alive when I should have just let my lackeys kill you in that moment you were knocked out."

"And just what are those reasons?"

"The first being is that I want to give you a second chance to join me. You're a worthy adversary, Judy but it would be even better if you were an ally to my cause."

Judy spat, "I will never join you!"

"I figure that would be your first answer but we'll see in time if you change your mind. The second reason is to use you as leverage against the ZPD should they somehow find out that you're still alive and to use you as revenge against that foxy partner of yours since you both had a paw in my demise."

Judy just glared while her ears twitched angrily.

"And finally, you're to be used as an experiment that's all part of my plan."

"Experiment? What experiment?!"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." she took out a remote and pushed a button that made Judy's cell open up.

Judy noticed this and with fury in her eyes, she snarled, "That… was a big _mistake_." and with all her might she pushed Bellwether down and ran for it.

Judy ran down the building's hallways and just as she was about to go out the nearest door, a shock ran through her body making her scream in pain and collapsed to the ground!

Bellwether then came up to her and once more did an evil chuckle. "Did you honestly think I would make that easy? It took you longer to know about the Night Howlers then it did about Lionheart holding the missing predators, didn't it?"

Judy panted, "Wh-what did you do to me?!" she clutched her side.

"That was just a small example of the experiment I was telling you about. You'll have noticed you had a collar put on you or as I would like to call them _tame_ collars. They're designed to keep predators from giving into their savage side, to keep them under control."

Judy gasped, "You sick twisted _sheep_! You know very well that predators don't have a savage side in this day and age since that was something you made up with the Night Howlers! These collars are cruel and sadistic and why would you have them anyway since you can't savage predators anymore?!"

Dawn just smirked, "Or so you think so… You see, Officer Hopps, I'm on the verge on creating a new Night Howler drug that will combine with a predator's DNA making them just as savage as their ancestors were in ancient times should their aggression get the better of them, then the prey population will demand for the predators to be restrained…"

Judy gnashed her teeth together, "So you'll use this drug on me as well?"

"Of course not. That be rather pointless since you are a bunny and bunnies can't go savage."

"Ha! I'll have you know that my Uncle Terry ate a Night Howler once and he went savage!"

Dawn merely waved her off, "Regardless, my goal is to make Zootopia realize that predators are nothing compared to prey! And the tame collars are the way to do it! Speaking of the tame collar, you'll have realized that the collar shocked you just as you were about to escape…" she pointed at the top of the door. Judy looked and saw a sensory device. Bellwether explained, "The collar and the device are connected and therefore, if you try to escape again you'll just get shocked again."

"So why bother letting me out of my cell?"

"I thought you would appreciate it, since me and my associates cannot be here to babysit you every day and I know the sensors are more than enough to keep you from leaving. Besides, you're not the only prisoner here, there's a couple of agents that were at the prison before I escaped and there's a doctor that's 'helping' with the Night Howler research. They know of the consequences that will happen if any of you step out of line. So you might as well enjoy the company while you can."

Judy had finally regained her strength to stand up, "You won't get away with this!"

Dawn chuckled, "Oh, but my dear Judy, I already have…" she went for the door's number lock and punched a code in making it open. The moment she walked out the metal door shut behind her.

The bunny cop stared at the exit for longest time until she crouched down in sorrow and put her paws to her eyes as tears spilled.

 _Oh Nick… what am I to do?_

* * *

 ** _AN: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but this is mostly to fill you on what's happen to Judy and what Bellwether has in store for Zootopia. The next chapter will be longer, promise._**


	4. Longing

Nick was staring at the carrot pen while sitting in front of the Chief's desk. The buffalo saw this and sighed deeply, "Wilde, you've been holding onto that pen since we found it… And there was nothing on there that could tell us what happen."

"It was her pen, Chief…" Nick uttered, "It was the very pen she used on me to drag me into that missing predators case in the first place. She's the reason I became a cop at all!"

"And as her partner it's your job to uphold her legacy now…"

" _Legacy?_ " he stood up and blew up, "SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Bogo sighed and held his forehead, "Not this again…"

"Chief, I would know if Judy was dead or not!"

"Wilde, I want to be wrong more than anything but… we need to consider…"

"No! I am not going to consider anything! If I was missing, Judy would be doing what I am doing right now and that's convincing you to make sure you don't call off the search! There's no solid proof she's gone!"

"But there's no proof that she isn't either! It's futile, Wilde."

"I don't care how long it'll take but I will find Judy even if it means giving up my life for hers!"

"You're letting your emotions get the better of you."

"No, I am not, Chief. You don't understand this because you're not a fox. Foxes mate for life and if your mate dies then you die as well. If Judy was dead, I would be dying right now."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you're being overdramatic, Wilde. You didn't make Hopps your mate before she left therefore your reasoning is invalid."

"It's call having a soulmate, Chief. Bunny or not, she's the one I've been waiting for all my life, but I guess you wouldn't know about that because don't cape buffalos like to mess around per se?"

"That's it." Bogo stood up with a deep scowl on his face and pointed to the door, "Out. And I don't mean just my office."

"What? Why?"

"Because until you can get your act together, you are suspended from duty until further notice."

"Now come on, Chief, if this is about the crack of buffalos messing around, I'm sorry for that! You can't just take me off the job!"

"It's not just that! Look, you are very upset about your partner disappearing and you're on the edge of going crazy because of that. I cannot have an officer of mine be unstable when protecting the city, there are others to think about! I shall make you a deal, if you can straighten yourself up in two weeks I'll let you come to the policemen's ball and put you back on duty again, agreed?"

Nick didn't like the idea of being suspended since he wanted to devote his time into looking for Judy but then realized that would be a problem especially if he was force to do other things for the ZPD and Judy would be disappointed in him for not doing his job right if his head wasn't into it. If anything the suspension was giving him a better chance of finding his best friend.

"Okay, Chief, you have a deal." holding out his paw and a hoof grasped it as they shook.

Bogo then pushed the intercom button, "Clawhauser, make sure to take Wilde off the duty roster for the next two weeks."

" _Oh, is Officer Wilde going to Bunnyburrow to keep investigating in Officer Hopps' disappearance?"_

Nick scoffed, "I wish. I got suspended."

" _What?! Nick! What did you do?!"_

"Oh, I may have made an insulting remark to our beloved chief about the cape buffalo's mating rituals."

" _Ooh… Yeah, I can see how that is…"_

Bogo let out an exasperated sigh, "Officer Wilde is going to be straightening out his priorities while he's gone if he does, he'll get to come back for the ball."

" _That reminds me, sir, I still need your signature on the things I need to order in time for the party."_

"Oh, right, almost forgot." he grabbed the form sitting on the desk, signed it quickly and held it out to Nick, "Get that to Clawhauser immediately."

"Sir, since I'm technically suspended, doesn't that technically mean I'm off the clock?"

The large cape buffalo lowered his face and glowered, "I'll say when you're off the clock…" and shouted out, "Now get down there!"

Nick took the form and saluted before leaving the room with Bogo slamming the door behind him.

The Chief of Police groaned and sulked back to his desk using one of his hooves to cover his eyes, muttering, "Hopps, if by some miracle you are still out there… Please come back soon… Or else I will end up strangling that fox." he groaned.

* * *

Ben voiced in concern, "Nick, you really shouldn't be pushing the Chief's buttons like that, even if you are emotionally distraught from losing Judy."

"I can't help it, Ben. She was my partner, my _best friend_."

"You're not the only one who misses her you know. Her parents are worried sick and I've been making calls to them every night just to see how they're faring and I found it really helps them to cope with what's happen because you know Judy always got a call from them every night."

Suddenly Nick felt guilty, he should be the one making calls to Judy's parents every night because he's her partner but he's been so lost in his own grief that it never once occurred for him to do so.

The cheetah continued, "Frankly it's been helping me to cope too, and the Hopps' are a very nice couple to talk to. If you had to get married into a family they would definitely be the ones you want for in-laws."

Nick slightly smirked, "And you bring this up, why?"

"I'm just saying, if Judy is found then you two can rekindle what you have, start dating, then have a huge wedding ceremony."

"You mean _when_ Judy is found. She's still alive, Ben, I can feel it."

"Oh wow, do you have some kind of special fox sense to tell you whether a mammal is dead or alive?"

"No. This is what's call a soulmate bond. Ever since I found out that Judy has feelings for me I've been having a strange sensation telling me that she's alive and well but something has prevented her from appearing."

"Wait… does that mean…" Clawhauser started to squeal in joy, "O…M…Goodness! You have feelings for her too?!"

"Do I? Yes. Yes I do." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" the cheetah practically jump in his seat.

"Now since your ship has come true maybe you would like to help me with a small favor?"

Ben halted with his rejoicing and eyed the first fox cop suspiciously, "What kind of favor?"

"Well, as you know I will be suspended from duty which means I cannot get into the system during the next two weeks so… I'm going to need someone on the inside to help me out."

"Nick… that's… why?"

"Come on, Benny, you honestly think I _wouldn't_ continue investigating on Judy's disappearance? Well I'll tell you right now, the answer is _no."_

Ben gawked before lowering his voice in a serious tone, "Nick, you would go behind the Chief's orders? You could get caught and lose your job!"

He spoke in passion, "I don't care about that, Ben. Because this job means nothing without Judy. I love being a cop, I truly do, but Judy is the one that inspired me to do better and becoming her partner meant the whole world to me. I can lose my status as an officer but _I can't lose her…_ You get it now?"

Clawhauser was stunned before he uttered out, "Wow… just… wow… I had no idea your feelings were that deep…"

"They are… It's a known fact that foxes mate for life so I'm going to do whatever it takes to get my soulmate back. Now can I count on your help or not?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" he saluted, "Officer Clawhauser at your service, sir!"

Nick chuckled, "At ease. You don't want the Chief seeing you do that, I am but a suspended fox officer after all."

Ben put his paw down and added, "Just call me if you need anything."

"I will." he started to go but turned his head back, "And Ben? Thank you…" he said with sincerity.

The receptionist just smiled at him and said, "Just find her."

Nick gave a nod and left the building.

* * *

Judy went back to where the cells were and sighed. Suddenly her ears caught a strange sound of pattering coming, she decided to hide underneath her cell's cot as she saw two pairs of mammal legs and feet. Judy recognized one of the pair had rabbit's feet while the other seemed to have fox paws but they were pure white.

A female voice said, "I could have sworn I smelled someone nearby."

A male voice replied, "I believe you, Skye, I thought I heard a sigh just a few seconds ago."

Then the female called out, "We know you're in here so please come out."

Judy was unsure and questioned, "How do I know you're not working for Bellwether? She told me there were other prisoners here but how can I know for sure this isn't a set up of you trying to earn my trust for her sake?"

The male scoffed in amusement, "Suspicious thing, aren't you?"

"Let's just say where Bellwether is concern I have to be extra careful."

The female, Skye said, "Sounds like you had a run-in with her before."

"I thought she was a friend before I discovered her true intentions and then a good friend and I stopped her evil plan before it got even more out of hand."

There was a pause before the male said, "You must be Officer Judy Hopps. Bellwether said you would be joining us eventually."

Judy was surprised by the quick deduction, "How…? How did you…?"

Skye mentioned, "First, show yourself then we'll tell you all we know."

The rabbit officer hesitated but decided it was no use and showed herself and to her amazement she sees a tall male rabbit with three straight markings on his cheeks wearing a black if not slightly torn suit. Next to him was a female arctic fox wearing a business suit but it was also torn. But there was one thing they had in common with Judy and that was that they all wore a shock collar around their necks.

The rabbit introduced himself, "I am Agent Jack Savage."

The fox introduced herself, "And I am Agent Skye."

Judy was stunned to say the least.

The two saw her expression with Skye saying, "No doubt you're questioning how a fox and a rabbit were able to become special agents what with all the discrimination against both species? Right?"

Judy slowly nodded and uttered, "I thought Nick and I were the first to break the barrier of our species to become police officers?"

Jack took over, "Yes, you two are. You see, Skye and I are part of a secret organization that isn't known to the public so legally you two are the first rabbit and fox of anything."

"Wait… how did you know that…?"

"That your partner was a fox?" Skye replied, "Well it's no secret that you two were the saviors of Zootopia by stopping Dawn Bellwether the way you did. But even before that we've been watching you Officer Hopps since you were the first rabbit officer ever and it impressed us how you were willing to put your job on the line just to find a missing mammal."

Jack stated, "You were definitely not like any other bunny or police officer there was."

Skye added, "Same goes for your partner. And yes, we know about his _shady_ past."

Judy stiffened and inquired, "Even his…?"

Jack motioned, "Felony tax evasion? We're aware but given he straighten that out before going to the police academy and the fact he was an important factor into saving the city, we let it slide."

She made a sigh of relief.

The two saw this and exchanged smirks.

* * *

Nick was in his civilian clothes and was at the train station as he waited for someone and when they showed up he smirked, "I was hoping you would make it."

Finnick scowled, "Well I didn't have much of a choice. You blackmailed me into this."

"That and you wanted to help, am I right?"

The fennec sighed in exasperation.

"I thought so." the red fox smiled.

"Nick, you know I'm not one to get personal but… are you sure that you can find her?"

Nick gave off a serious face, "I will find her, Fin, even if takes me a lifetime to do it."

Finnick was surprised to hear such a declaration from his old partner in crime and asked, "Whatever happened to your motto, 'never let them see they get to you'?"

"Where Judy is concerned, I will let my emotions roam free."

"Dang… I knew you two had a thing going on but I didn't think it was that serious."

"More serious then you know, I actually plan on her becoming mates with me in the future."

Finnick gawked for a bit before shaking his head in bewilderment.

By then the train departing for Bunnyburrow came in and the two foxes got on. When the train left the station, Finnick uttered out.

"Mates… that's a pretty big step… and with you being separate species… that's… that's not going be easy…"

"Please, Fin, when has anything been easy for me and Carrots? This is just one more obstacle to encounter but I know we can do it."

"Geez, you've never been this optimistic before, that bunny certainly did a number on you."

"What can I say? I've had practice and practice makes perfect after all."

"So remind me again why we're going to Bunnyburrow?"

"I'm going to back to the scene of her disappearance and try to see if there's something I missed."

"And you needed to drag me into this why…?"

"Because… as much as I would like to think I can do this by myself, the truth is I can't. Having a partner by my side has always helped me out and who better than my old partner to help me find my other partner who I just happen to have a huge crush on and should we find something I don't like seeing, I'll need some support to help me through it."

"In other words should we find out that Judy isn't… you know, then you're going to need me from completely losing it. Right?"

Nick didn't say anything and just looked forward.

"I thought so."

* * *

Judy finally eased up and got used to Jack and Skye realizing they meant her no harm as she questioned.

"So how did you ended up here? Bellwether mentioned something about two agents being at the prison before escaping."

Jack sighed, "I'm afraid that's our doing. We were actually visiting her at the prison as we tried to get information from her regarding the black market on Night Howlers."

Skye took over, "Unfortunately we had no idea she already had a plan in motion and managed to cause a major prison break and she had lackeys on the inside so she was able to capture us without strife."

"Since then we've been her lab experiments." Jack pointed to his collar.

Judy frowned and crossed her arms, "And the reason the ZPD wasn't aware of such a prison break why?"

Skye explained, "It was a classified mission to begin with and I'm sure our organization wanted to keep quiet of a prison break happening on our watch."

Judy smacked her forehead, "I can't believe this… Criminals escape from a maximum security prison and one secret organization thinks it's better to keep it all hushed up not once warning the ZPD so they can try to get those criminals back!"

Jack stated, "Such things must be done for the greater good, Hopps."

She gapped when hearing that and shouted out, "Greater good?! How is letting criminals roaming the streets greater good?! It's just like when Lionheart imprisoned those predators in these very cages!" she gestured around the area, "He thought he was protecting the city when he was just trying to protect his job! Your organization just couldn't bring themselves to admitting they made a mistake!"

Skye scowled herself and pointed, "And yet you made the mistake of saying predators were going savage because of their _biology_ to the press. And thus you caused one of the greatest divides this city ever had."

Judy froze from those words and hung her head in shame, "I _did_ make a mistake, I won't deny that. It was a huge, colossal mistake at the time. I shouldn't have said those things and it's because of that, I almost lost the one mammal in my life that means so much to me. Without his forgiveness I wouldn't be where I am today." She started crying making Jack and Skye surprised by this development, "And… if he just sees me as a friend then I'm okay with that, because his happiness will always comes first before my own, I love him too much to get in the way of what he truly wants. But one thing's for sure I shall never repeat that dreadful mistake _ever again…_ " she faced them with tear stained cheeks and a determined look.

The fox and rabbit were stunned by the officer's words.

Judy wiped her eyes, "So please, help me get out of this place so I can see him again. And so we can stop Bellwether once and for all."

The agents didn't know what to say until Jack said, "It's not going to be easy, we've already combed the entire building and the sheep has managed to cover all the exits and ventilation shafts. There's no getting out and if we do…" he tapped the collar.

Judy looked around and saw the toilets in the cells and suddenly remembering what she and Nick did to escape the first time they were here. She pointed out with a smirk, "Not if we go out in a different way…"

Both agents eyed each other in confusion.

* * *

The train stopped in Bunnyburrow station where one red fox and a fennec fox got off. Nick looked in the distance of where the woods were at and muttered to himself, "Don't lose hope, Judy… Wherever you are, I'm going to find you…"


End file.
